Instant Love
by elfblossoms
Summary: Lily teaches her Muggle Studies class the wonders of the Muggle Internet and Instant Messaging. LILY/JAMES


**Instant Love By: lollipopkid/night-faery**

**Couples: Lily/James**

**Summary: ****Lily teaches the Marauders the wonders of the Muggle Internet and MSN.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. That right belongs to the fabby JK Rowling.**

To Lily Evans, a proud seventh year Muggleborn, Muggle Studies was a joke. Despite being top in every class, including that one, it was the easiest course for more students. Until the curriculum demanded Internet use.

"Now, the Internet is a device that Muggles use to play games, search information, post things about themselves, and other such things." The professor read from a cue card, gesturing to the computer with the Internet browser open. Lily sighed. Again, it would be up to her to teach the entire class how to use the computer. She'd taught everyone how to use a coffeemaker, watch TV, and do laundry and dishes without magic, so the Internet should be a breeze she thought.

"So, please go to your computers, and 'click' the Internet icon." Professor Chamworth instructed, as he tried to find it himself. Lily helped herself to a seat beside her friend Dorcas Meadowes, while James Potter slid into the seat next to her!

"Morning Lilyflower!" he smiled at her, running a hand through his black hair, much to his friends' amusement, and snickering.

"Give it up Prongsy. You do know that she hates you, right?" Sirius slung an arm around his friend's shoulder, giving him a sympathetic look, while winking at a group of giggling girls across the classroom.

"Right, we're learning about instant messaging through the Internet today! Please make up a username when you arrive in the 'chat room'." Professor Chamworth instructed, entering a chat room with the name 'professorchamworth'. How creative.

"Hey, Evans! I can't find the log in!"

"Where's the Internet icon?"

"What's an icon?"

Shouts like that began erupting around the classroom, asking Lily for her expertise, and help. She hadn't even started her own chat!

"Right then. I'll help, form a line then." Lily sighed, with the professor at the front of the line.

Halfway through the lesson, Lily had helped set up the whole class on the computers, and finally sat down.

"Finally. I can get on with the actual lesson." She thought to herself, entering the username 'lilsevans44'. She found several conversations waiting. Clicking on the first she began typing.

**!Dorcas!: hey lils!**

**lilsevans44: hi Dorcas!**

**!Dorcas!: I'm getting the hang of this! :P**

**lilsevans44: im checking my other convos, ttyl?**

**!Dorcas!: what?**

**lilsevans44: talk to you later!**

**!Dorcas!: ohhh. Okay, ttyl!**

Sighing, Lily laughed, and shot a smile at Dorcas who smiled back and began talking to someone else. The second conversation was a group convo with 'The Marauders'.

**padfoot22: LILYFLOWER!**

**moonywolfmoony: hi lily. I apologize for my friends.**

**prongsy1: Lilyflower! How goes it?**

**wormtailrat3: I don't think she's talking to us prongs.**

**lilsevans44: unfortunately, my conscience is making speak to the likes of you.**

**prongsy1: you wound me.**

**-lilsevans44 has left the conversation-**

**prongsy1: damnit.**

Lily sighed. James always tried to get her to go out with him, but she'd been refusing him for seven years. Unfortunately, she discovered that she'd been harboring feelings for the Potter boy. At least since the 'incident' on the train that September. She'd discovered, upon his becoming Head Boy that he actually took his responsibilities seriously, and he wasn't as much of a prick when he asked her out.

**prongsy1: hey lily!**

**lilsevans44: james.**

**prongsy1: why the hostility? thought we was friends?**

**lilsevans44: hmm. i guess…**

**prongsy1: ?**

**lilsevans44: …**

**prongsy1: …go to hogsmeade w/ me?**

**lilsevans44: no.**

**prongsy1: please?**

**lilsevans44: nien.**

**prongsy1: dinner? something?**

**lilsevans44: no.**

**prongsy1: PLEASE? I (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) you!**

**lilsevans44: i think not.**

James ruffled his hair as he looked at Lily's newest message. Glancing at her, he noticed a thoughtful look on her face.

**prongsy1: u ok?**

**lilsevans44: ask again.**

**prongsy1: r u ok?**

**lilsevans44: no, the other question.**

**prongsy1: now it's my turn to say no. i know when im gonna die.**

Lily sighed. She was giving James another chance, but she couldn't see another solution. Time for plan B.

**lilsevans44: fine then.**

**prongsy1: eh?**

**lilsevans44: James Potter, would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?**

James laughed out loud, igniting strange looks from classmates towards him, but he shrugged it off.

**prongsy1: lol. and yes lily, i'll go w /u. (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L)**

**lilsevans44: (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L)**

FIN.


End file.
